The Silver Prince – An Mermaid MelodyDragon Ball fanfic
by myLifeFlame25
Summary: Anthony Arian is secretly in love for his best friend Makaio, Son Goku's grandson. Plus, he is the Merman Prince of the Silver Sea Kingdom. But when old enemies of the Ocean return to seek revenge, Anthony must fight against every odds to make sure everyone on land and at sea will be safe. Sing a song, come along. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start. Lyrics belong to xXxTeaChanxXx.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It all started when i was fourteen. I won't forget this dream so easily and, although it wasn't more wonderful then my "Makaio" dreams, it was very important to discover who i was and to accept my destiny.

I was (apparently) diving into a dark sea abyss. I felt fear growing inside me, but also a very disturbing peace that i couldn't understand. Was my wish until so far to die? I had a lovely family, a small group of great friends, high notes… why on earth would i want to die? In that moment, i understood. Him! I knew that he would never love me like i do. Why would he love me? He was a genius (just like his father), kind, supportive, a hell of a soccer player, everything that make the girls at my school follow him everywhere. Why the Hell would he love ME?

It was in the middle of those thoughts that an intense light appeared. My arms started to protect my eyes of that shine, but then the light started to gain a woman's shape. She was very beuatiful. She had long, blonde hair; a pair of aqua blue eyes and a golden scepter on her right hand. To cover her, she had a long white dress:

\- Who are you? – i asked her

\- I'm Aqua Regina, the Ocean Goddess, and you are the prince of The Silver Kingdom.

After she introduced herself, a very powerful glow started to invade my body. It was so warm and heart melting. Like a passionate hug. And then, the glow disappeared. I looked down and saw a very strange thing. Instead of my two legs, i saw fins. Silver fins!

\- What this is supposed to mean? – i asked her again - Please, answer me! What do you want?

\- Ask your father. He will help you. – told me the goddess, as she started to fade way, like she was dying.

\- PLEASE! DON'T GO! – i yelled.

I woke up sweating a lot. I was alone in my room and my father was sleeping next door. After that dream, i couldn't go back to sleep because i was thinking about it's meaning.

In the next morning (Sunday morning, to be exact), i went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my father: orange juice, toasted bread with butter and three cookies. I didn't know why, but there was a very tense atmosphere between me and dad. Until he spoken his first words of the day:

\- Do you want to talk about it? – he asked

\- About what? – i awnsered, knowing that he noticed i had a really bad night.

\- Your dream! Better yet, your vision!

I almost choked on my buttered toast:

\- What do mean by "vision"?! Do you know what's going on?!

My father's eyes never left mine, like he was afraid of telling truth about this dream. Anyway, the goddess told me to asked him what should i do:

\- I think it's time to you to know about your origins, Anthony!

My father started to tell me that, in the first place, i wasn't a normal human, but a merman. I couldn't believed it, but he didn't let me awsner to that surprise. Then, he told me that i was the heir to the throne of The Silver Sea Kingdom, a secret place that even the merfolk didn't knew about it's existence because it was Aqua Regina's vital source. Unfortunately, the mystery mask that enveloped the kingdom was not enough to protect it. When i was born, a dark force destroyed the kingdom and killed every single living being who lived there. Including my biological parents. Only me and my "father" survived and he took me to the surface in order to protect me against future attacks. To end this sequence of revelations, he gave me a clam-shaped white neckless with an silver chain. According with my father, it contained magical mermaid powers. In other words, i could use my voice and my singing skills to fight my enemies.

I was overwhelmed with all this information. I refused the gift and i left the kitchen as fast as i could. While i was leaving the house to the shore (my favorite place to walk and think) he told me:

\- Remember! With a great power, comes a great responsability!

I didn't want to ear nothing more and i closed the door with a big "slam".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It's been three years since i knew that i was a merman and the heir to the Silver Kingdom's throne. It was a very beautiful night. Thousands of stars shined in the dark shy and there i was sitting on my favorite rock near the beach, thinking and singing to the sea about my life and problems.

Oh my Kami, with all this depression and memories i forgot to introduce myself. My human name is Anthony Arian. Cool name, huh? I'm seventeen years old and i live in Satan City, the hometown of the "Earth Champion", Hercule Satan. "Earth Champion", my fins! Everyone says that Mr Satan saved the world from the evil Majin Buu many years ago, but i know the truth. I have brown hair and green eyes, but when i transform into merman (and into my fighting/singing mode), i get silver hair and two light-grey eyes. In spite of being slim, i don't have a developed muscle mass. I'm determined, a little shy and quite of a drama fish. I like to study, to act in a wooden stage, watching movies and, of course, swimming and singing.

I have two secrets in my pocket:

First, as you already now, i'm a merman

Second, i'm in love with my best friend

Yep, you heard me. I'm in love with my best male friend. His name is Makaio Goten Briefs, the middle son of Trunks Briefs, the president of Capsule Corporation, and Son Goten. He is also the grandson of the two most powerful saiyajins in the Universe: Son Goku and Vegeta. When i ear Makaio's name, i remember the gorgeous person that i know since we were kids. We used to play soccer, to do some sword fight, and every week day, to go to school together: he flew with his saiyajin powers and i rode my bike. It was a little bit hard to come along with him, but i tried my best.

Three years ago, when i discovered that i was a merman, my first impulse was to tell Makaio about this, but then i remembered my "father's" words: "If you tell some that you are a merman, you will turn yourself into sea foam". That was one of the reasons that me made to turn away from him. The another reason was that he… he doesn't deserve someone like me. Yes, he doesn't deserve me, because he is a popular genius and athlete. Every girl in our high school wants to be with him and every guy wants to be like him. If i told him about my feelings, he would reject me and i would humiliated him in front of the entire school.

Every time i think about this, my heart starts to hurt, butterflies invade my stomach and tears start to fill my eyes. Was that all? Were my feelings for Makaio some sad love story?

The sea, dressed with a dark coat borrowed by this night, heard my thoughts and asked, with the relaxing sound of it's waves, if i could sing one more balad before i left, and so i did it:

 _The seven seas have always been my paradise._

 _A place where all the love in my heart is realized._

 _Even after, a night in the storm,_

 _The joy in my heart, can always be reborn._

 _Listen to the melody of seven lands._

 _It will always be here till the very end._

 _Even if no one remembers this, I won't forget._

 _Legend of the sea_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

\- Anthony! Anthony, are you alright? – said a femmale voice next to me, which would reveal itself as my very good friend Susan, as we took the books from the locker before we went to class. She as been a great company since i got into the drama club when i was ten. She has a golden brown hair, two honey brown eyes (which make her even more cuttier), an round face (but not too chubby) and a beautiful and warm voice. I sometimes have to admit, but she is like a sister and a mother to me. She is really nice and helps me everytime i need her, not only with the scripts, but also in Love advising. Yes, she knew that was in love with Makaio. When i told her that, she didn't seemed surprised or even shocked. Maybe she already have noticed it. Then, she gave me a big hug and i cried on her shoulder because i was never get a change with him.

\- Hum… yes i'm alright! – i lied, just to disguise the sensations that my secret love woke up in me. But i couldn't fool Susan even if i was the best liar in the world:

-Thinking about him again, huh?

I didn't answer because my face said everything:

\- Why don't you tell him? Just… say it! – she sugested.

\- Are you crazy? – i whispered in a very desperate way – I already told you what will happen if i confess my feelings to him.

\- Who cares if he is a popular soccer player? Makaio is your best friend. Maybe he will understand. Or maybe…

\- No, that's impossible! He doesn't feel the same.

\- Well, here's my opinion. Now, do whatever you want! But you'll have to tell him sonner or later. Speaking in the devil… - she informed as she pointed to her left side. There he was. My best friend/ secret love.

Makaio Goten Briefs has the same age i do, except he is older than me a few months. He has a magnificent spiked purple hair, two seductive dark chocolate eyes and a wonderful and genuine smile. Like me, he is slim, but thanks to his soccer and saiyajin training, he gained a beautiful six-pack. He is strong, funny (although his jokes can be a little dirty), a first class extrovert and he is also a genius, because he has the highest grades of our year and he helps his father at Capsule Corporation.

As he got closer to us, i noticed that he was with Steve, the captain of our school's soccer team; his girlfriend Jenny and Edward, my best friend's fourteen year old brother:

\- I think we should go to the next class! – i sugested.

\- Let me just grab my notebook – Susan told.

\- Lets go, now! – my teeth bit my tongue when i said it - Auch!

\- Hey, buddy! Are you alright? – a familiar voice (very familiar, in fact) asked.

I looked up and saw the gang that i wanted to avoid:

\- I'm fine, Makaio. Thanks!

\- Hello guys! How are you? – Susan greeted, in order to lighten up the mood – So, Jenny, there's still a party Friday Night?

\- Yep. My cousin rented a boat that we can use to sail on the "Merman's Bay".

When i heard the place's name, a strong fear started to grow:

\- Why you call it the "Merman's Bay"? – i asked.

Jenny looked at me with her expressive brown eyes, like i lived in another planet:

\- Well, some people say that every night, a silver merman goes there and starts to sing a sad Melody about how he is suffering with his love life. Awww, it's sooo cute!

Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! I'm so busted! Wait a minute, i only transform in foam if i tell them. But i need to be more careful anyway:

\- So, Anthony, are you going to the party? – asked Makaio.

\- Maybe. I don't know. I have to study and…

\- Come on, bro! It will be fun! – Makaio begged with THAT smile– Don't be such a nerd.

I couldn't get nervous but Makaio's smile … it was so beautiful.

\- Yeah, come with us! – Edward invited.

I had to say something. Come on Anthony, do it!

\- Alright, i'll go!

\- Nice! Remember: the party will start at Eleven P.M and we leave the docks at midnight – Steve warned.

\- OK, guys! We'll see you later! – Susan waved – Are you coming to the class, Steve?

\- Yeah! But first, i need to escort this sexy mermaid to her class! – Steve teased as he started to kiss Jenny's neck.

After we left Makaio's group, Susan started to mock me:

\- You see? It wasn't that hard to talk to him. You won't turn yourself into "foam" by doing it, you know?

Damn it, Susan! Why you had to say that? But she was friend and she didn't know that i was the silver merman from Jenny's legend. So, i decided to answer her with another question

\- Do you believe that there is a real merman on the bay? – i had make sure she was unware of my secret number one

\- I don't think so. Jenny can be a little bit dreamy and over the top sometimes – Susan answered as relaxed my mind – But it would be really cool to meet this "silver merman".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was half – past midnight and the yacht had already left the bay. The party was, according with i was seeing, a huge sucess. Everybody was having fun with the music "Despacito" and with the amounts of drinks that were placed on the tables. The soccer team, the center of the party, were talking to large fan-girl basis, including Makaio. The subject of the conversation was the achievement of a spot in Satan Soccer Tournament's Final, which would be played within three weeks

Damn you, Makaio! Why did i have to fall in love with you? I could get a nice girlfriend if i wanted to. No, no i couldn't, but why did my heart have to be yours? But it was and it is. No matter what happens.

I cound't remain silent at that conner anymore. I decided to leave the deck and to cry in a quieter place, like the stern of the ship.

When i got there, i found Susan making out with Leonard, our stage-manager's son and the "leader" of our drama group:

\- Anthony? – they said with a bit of embarrassment.

I wasn't suprised to see them make out like that because they had already officialized their realtionship to the world (at least to our drama group) with their love birds attitude, and i knew why Susan liked him. First of all, he has a light brown hair and light blue eyes. He was not too fat, but not too slim. As in terms of personality, he was a little egocentric, but had an impressive capacity of leadership and he was responsable and good at working under pressure

\- I'm sorry! I'm going back to the party and i'll leave you alone. – i announced as i cleaned my tears.

\- Wait! – Susan asked – Are you crying?

\- No, i'm not. Don't worry about me!

\- It was Makaio again, was it? – Leo asked.

I was surprised that Leo found out about my secret number 2:

\- Susan, you told him? – i asked her with an whispered "anger voice"

\- I don't keep secrets from my boyfriend, Anthony!

\- Besides, i'm also your friend! – Leo said – We want to help you!

\- Me too! – Makaio's voice announced behind me. Oh fudge! Did he hear the conversation?

\- Hum… baby … i think we should go. – Susan suggested with a grinning.

\- You're right! – Leo agreed – See ya, folks!

After Susan and Leo have left, Makaio went next to me and we both started to watch the ocean:

\- Why you're not at the party? – i asked after an eternal and strange silence.

\- Meh… the conversation begun to get so fucking boring. Plus, i saw you running and i thought it could be pretty serious – Makaio answered.

\- As always, you're the genius!

\- You know it, bro. – after he said that he putted his hand on my shoulder – I'm glad you came here. We used to hang out so many times and now…

\- We felt apart. Look, i'm so sorry Makaio, but i have been through a lot lately and you… you're now so busy with your dad's company and…

\- And you're always welcome in our house. My entire family loves you. Even grandpa Vegeta started to tolerated you.

\- Wow, that's best i can get from him. Have you sure your grandma didn't make him to tolerate me.

\- My grandma? Bulma Briefs? Sure, why not?

We both laughed at this image. I didn't know how Miss Bulma had been married with "The Prince of All Saiyajins" for so many years. That's i call "True Love". I promise you, Makaio. One day i'll tell you what i feel. But right now it's not the moment:

\- You know that i got your back, right? – Makaio asked.

\- Me too, buddy! – i confirmed as we both did "fist-bump"

What happened next was so fast that i didn't noticed about it. The yacht stopped with such a strength that made every single person on it to shake. Including Makaio, who went overboard.

I looked down, expecting to see him swimming, but he wasn't! I started to get scared because Makaio knew how to swim. We used to swim every summer at Mount Pao's lake when we were children, for Aqua Regina's sake. Then i realized that something terrible happened to the love of my life.

I didn't think twice. I took my shoes off and i jumped into the sea. I didn't care if he saw me in my merman form. The only thing that mattered was to save Makaio. No matter the price i would have to pay for it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It was dark. Very dark. Like the dream i had every night. But thank god my corporal light was there to guide me. Yeah, it's a little wierd for a sea creature to glow like this in the surface, but since i transformed into my merman's form for the very first time until now, i knew that i had this power. Probably from Aqua Regina.

I looked around and started to search for Makaio, hoping that he was alive. But the only thing that i found was a strong red light coming from yacht's engine. I went near that light and i discovered that it was an energy field holding the rotors. So that's why the ship wouldn't move. As i came closer to the field, i sensed a very negative aura and, to get even worse, very familiar:

\- Well, but if it isn't our dear "Silver Prince"?

I turned back and i saw, at live and color, my deadliest enemies:

\- The Black Beauty Sisters! - i said.

This two femmale sea demons were mercenaries that worke for many Dark Lords over the years. They were feared in all the Ocean because of their creepy and powerful songs that affected the merfolk in every possible way. Let me introduce these servants of evil, because if you see them, you already know how they look like. In first place we have Sheshe, the elder and the tallest one. She has a light red hair stuck in a ponytail, blue eyes, two dark red fins as her ears and one white sign on her forehead. She dresses an red beach swimsuit, grey leggigns and long black boots. Then, we have Mimi, the youngster and more short than Sheshe. She has a short sky blue hair, red eyes, two dark blue fins as her ears and two horns. She dresses an light blue bodice, black leather shorts, grey leggins and long black boots. As acessories, she wears a black bracelet with iron spikes on her neck, and on each arm she wears three similar bracelets. To make things wierder and as a final note, their micros/weapons are the tip of their own tails. And here there were, screwing up my friends' party and kidnapping the boy that I loved.

\- Where's Makaio? What have you done with him? – i yelled with my blood boiling with a mix of rage and fear.

\- Oh, you mean your boyfriend?! – Sheshe mocked with an evil smile on her lips.

\- He's right here! – Mimi revealed as she did an rising movement with her right hand.

A new energy field appeared and inside of it, with a painful expression on his face, was Makaio. He was trying his best to run away by turning himself into Super Saiyajin, but his prision was steeling away his vital energy:

\- How dare you? You will PAY for this? – i threatened

\- Oh really? – Sheshe mocked again – I thought we could have some free fun!

\- Enjoy this concert because it's going to be your last. – Mimi warned with her harsh high pitched voice.

My biggest fear had come true. They were going to sing:

\- It's SHOW TIME!

 _Light is shut out by the Baroque you hear._

 _A beautiful noise… will whisper in your ear._

 _Now you've been trapped and there is no escape._

 _Fall in a deep sleep_

 _Cradled by the darkness of hate._

The pain started to invade my ears and my brain. This were the inicial effects of the Black Beauty Sisters' singing and the most terrible of them all. I felt useless to see Makaio exposed to a torture like that. This fact itself was even more painful than this "concert of darkness". I had to do something to stop the two Sisters of the Deep, but what and how?

 _In your deep sleep,_

 _Pearls start to freeze_

 _The shadows of your hearts_

 _Slowly awaken_

 _Look all around you and you will see,_

 _That Crimson roses…that adorn the sea._

 _Now… together_

 _All of your wishes will start to change._

 _Darkness is great._

 _Surrender yourselves_

 _And give into your fate._

Oh, no! Please, stop singing!

 _Give up your heart to the Baroque you hear_

 _Negativity_

 _Embraces all the waves._

 _The world that you knew will soon disappear._

 _So say your goodbye_

 _Darkness vanquishes all the light._

The performace of the two mercenaries was ove rand i felt the strenght of value abandoning my body. My heart, which was accelerated minutes ago, was getting slower as time passed by. My eyelides begun to get heavier than lead. I was doomed and this time, i would drag my best friend with me. Please, Aqua Regina, i beg you. Give me strenght to fight for the ones i love and i will tell Makaio my feelings for him. Even if he reject me or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

\- AHAHAHAHAHA! – Sheshe laughed – I think we got the job done, isn't it dear sister Mimi?

\- You're right, dear sister Sheshe! – Mimi agreed – Now, we will take the Silver Pearl to our master, King Nerus. Aqua Regina's reign has come to it's end.

King Nerus! So that was the name of the new enemy. The bastard that made me suffer all this attacks for the last three years. He was the responsable for trapping the love of my live into a cage of fear and pain.

I had to fight back and save Makaio from those two, but i couldn't move. It was as if a black hole dragged me into it's deepth and wanted me incarcerated there forever. Was this the end? Was my Destiny as the prince of The Silver Sea Kingdom over?

No! No, i couldn't and i woudn't give up! I had to fight with every piece of will that were still inside my soul. I started to ask myself where this strong felling of determination appeared, because this warm and encouraging sensation contrasted with the mood in which i was. I wasn't going to give up. Ever!

\- Silver… SILVER PEARL VOOOOOOOIIIICEE!

As i shouted this sentence, like a war cry, the neckless that my father gave me opened itself and my pearl transformed into a baby blue and white microphone and, like it want to stay there to help me, laid on the center of my weapon protected by four blue clam shells. My fins turned back into my two legs. Then, my pearl's dressed me a silver set of clothes composed by a jacket with shoulder gallons, a shirt with white buttons, a pair of trousers, two menshoes and, in a darker shade, a long cloak that ran down until my ankles. To emphasize the suit, a white belt appeared.

The determination in saving my secret love was so big that the light that was normaly behind me when i sang was stronger than ever.

\- Damn it! How did you recover from our attack? – Sheshe asked angered, but surprised.

\- Yeah, how? – Mimi also asked to come along with her sister.

\- Whoever tries to extinguish the flames of Love and Friendship always ends up burned. Don't you ever forget about it, jelly faces! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

 _Falling stars are so Bright_

 _When they are shooting across the sky._

 _Every life … should get to see_

 _The beautiful sight we are seeing right now_

 _Deep down in your heart_

 _You know, you have the power to start_

 _Breaking the cy…cle of fighting._

 _You can grant all… the broken wishes!_

 _To all of those who say they hate love_

 _To of all those who disgrace the sea_

 _Realize that you_

 _Were also born from their_

 _Magnificent love._

 _Gather all of your pride… the pride in your soul._

 _Fight Up! And carry on._

 _Then a new song will play in your heart._

 _You will be reborn and you'll have a new start._

 _To all of the ones… whose hearts are filled_

 _With grief! Here is the key._

 _This lullaby is for all of you._

 _Feel its love just like a mother's symphony._

\- Light Shower Pitch! How about an encore?!

The two sisters were breading heavily after they listened to my song and the rage on their looks was clear and penetrating. Great, now because i'm so worried about Makaio i'm starting to say bad dirty jokes like him.

\- One day… one day we'll get you pearl! This isn't over. This isn't over, not by a LONG SHOT! – Sheshe warned as she, Mimi and the red energy field around Makaio disapeeared.

My best friend was finnaly free, but he begun to drown into deep waters because his vital energy was low the Black Beuaty Sisters' attack. With the power of my neckless, i turned myself into a merman and i dive to bring him back to the surface.

When i finally saw the shinning dark sky of the night, i checked Makaio's breath by putting my hand near his mouth. The heat the i felt in the palm of my hand was enough to convence me he was ok. But, sooner or later, he was going to die with hypothermia. I listened carefully to sea waves and i traced the fastesr way back to the bay. I placed na unconscious Makaio on my shoulders and i started to swim. Every seconds counts when it comes to save the most important person that we have in our lifes.

We reached the "Merman's Bay"'s sand when the first sun rays began to give a bit of it's light to Satan City. I was too tired to left Makaio on dry land, so i laid him down at the seaside. I looked at him to make sure he was fine, one last time. He was so beautiful that a falling angel would jealous of him. His tanned skin was even brighter with the sun rise. His black shirt, ripped off buy the force of the sea, revealed a strong and firm chest. His purple hair was still pointed like always and it was glimming with this dawn full of hope and second chances. That was another thing i loved about Makaio and that aroused curiosity on me about the Saiyajin race. Even if his life was a total wave of bad luck, he could raise his spirit up and to fight back with a smile, and that makes me surprised because there are only a few human being that can do this.

My joy hitted it's peak when Makaio's eyes opened very slowly. He was alive and i had still a chance to be with him:

\- Who… who are you? – he whispered confused – What am i doing…?

I interrupted all this questions when i put my índex finger on his lips. He needed to rest after what happened and talking wasn't going to help:

\- It's alright now! I'm here for you and i'll never leave you again! – i told and then, surprisingly for both of us, i gave him a kiss on his forehead.

I felt a sensation of release because i finally touched Makaio the way i wanted. He has such a warm and soft skin. If only i could tell him that i was his best friend and that i loved him:

\- Hey, kid! Are you alright? – a male voice asked a bit far away from the beach.

Oh my Kami! I was so focused on my best friends' figure that i forgot i couldn't be seen on daylight. So, i entered back into the water and i swam a few meters further. When i raised again to the surface very slowly, in order to not be spoted, i saw a man helping Makaio to get up and to taking him back to the city. Thanks to the average distance that kept me away from the shore, i could see him perfectly well. He was wearing a white shirt covered by a beige vest, a pair of jeans, a pair of hacking boots and, around his neck, there was a camera. A CAMERA?! Oh sssshit! Now, i'm sure i'm busted, because that man was obviously a photo freelancer. The press would fill the bay with TV circuses, reporters, photographers and others who wanted to get some scales from the merman's fins. My fins! The next days were going to be hard and i knew it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _Every dimension, every universe and every planet has those places that our parents want us to stay away from. Every house has those dark secrets that aren't introduced by our real estate agent when we visit it for thr very first time before the purchase. Everyone has inside their hearts hidden conners full of violence, revenge, horror, blood and evil. The ocean was no different because there was a place where the merfolk wouldn't dare to put their fins on it. That place was Chámenos: the Lost Kingdom, symbol of chaos, self-destruction and death._

 _Chámenos was once a great kingdom because it was the center of underwater world's bellicose activity. With it's vast gear of musical weapons and a big army, the kingdom defended the ocean against violent enemies like nosy pirates who searched the merfolk's powers in order to control it; sea demons and future Dark Masters. But one day, na ambicious king decided to use all of Chámenos' arsenal to invade the seven seas and to make them bow to his will. Of course that caused an high tension inside the Wall and so the population divided itself between those who wanted peace and those who wanted to satisfy their blood thirst and a civil war was born, which brought Chámenos to it's doom and ruine. After the war was finished, Aqua Regina, the Ocean Goddess, sent the kingdom's ashes to a deep abyss and convered it with a puré aura of fear created by a spooky story for children._

 _Many years passed and, thanks to Aqua Regina's actions, Chámenos felt into oblivion for all the sea creatures. Except one:_

 _\- Your Majesty! We are terribly sorry! The "Silver Prince" escaped once again and… - Sheshe interrupted her explanations when her master raised from his dark purple aura thorne with a slow but frightful and sumptous momentum._

 _\- We had a deal, Black Beuaty Sisters! You would follow my orders and, by the time this was over, you could get all the treausers you want. Did you changed your mind?_

 _\- Hum… - Mimi was looking for the right words to answer, but she couldn't – No, but we thought that… that by capturing the "Silver Prince" we could his power to control the ocean and AAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH – Mimi screamed in pain as the red lightnings throwed by the Dark Master's dark blade sword raged through her body._

 _\- Mimi! – Sheshe cried as she saw her young sister suffering, but she got also attacked by the same power._

 _King Nerus was enjoying those screams of pain, the most powerful feeling to keep minions like the two sisters under his control. But what was even more exciting was the fact that he would ear the same sounds coming from Aqua Regina's calm and whispering voice when she knew that the Ocean was, once and for all, his. He couldn't wait much longer but he knew he had to be patient and to work on his demonic scheme in the Shadows. Those elements were crucial to get the victory he wanted for a very long time._

 _When the Dark Master landed his source of power, the red lightnings disappeared from the Throne's Room and the sisters fell into their knees. The room had three corridors, with the central one being supported by greek collums of Ionic order. At the end of this corridor, there was a staircase that leaded to King Nerus' "royal chair". It was a very morbid, cold and lonely division and the only thing that could bring some happiness (or even just a tiny drop of Hope) were two rows of light bulbs scattered in the main corridor._

 _The Black Beauty Sisters hated how King Nerus was loyal to his promises and the torture was a prove of that. He warned that if they disobeyed, in any case, to his orders, he would kill them. But they also hated the "patience" that their lord had in waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Why wait if they could get the "Silver Pearl" and make Aqua Regina their puppet to rule this "filthy piece of water", like King Nerus would say:_

 _\- Listen well, you little worms! Aqua Regina's domain is about to meet it's undoing. We need to wait until her vital strenght comes down to it's weakest level. Then, and only then, you can capture and torture the "Silver Prince as you wish! – King Nerus ordered._

 _Mimi trembled in fear by hearing the King's harsh but deep voice and Sheshe, with her protective instinct, huged the youngster to calm her. At the same time, the two sisters tilted their heads down to avoid those two fluorescente yellow eyes full of Evil._

 _\- Now go and wait my orders! – the Dark Master told._

 _Sheshe and Mimi got up from their miserable state and used their teleportation powers to leave that hell as soon as possible. After the two servants went out, King Nerus released an sick and devious grinning:_

 _\- Let the games begin!_


End file.
